COMPLETE: Camp Rock 2
by NotOurJimmy
Summary: When Mitchie returns to school that fall after the final jam she suddenly finds herself popular, but is it all worth it when it means losing the one you love.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock 2

**Chapter 1: leavin'**

Mitchie Torres reluctantly packed her bags, as this was the final hour she would be spending at camp rock. Suddenly there was a knock on the door startled, Mitchie made her way to open the door.

"Hey you" said a daringly handsome boy with big brown eyes "all set?"

"Well just about I have just one more thing to pack and then I need to go help my mom load things into the van from the kitchen"

"Well I talked to your mom and she said it was alright that we go for one last canoe ride before you head home, that is if it's alright!"

Mitchie was very happy this was not the Shane Grey she had met that day in the kitchen he was now more respectable.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it"

The two camp rockers made their way out onto the lake in a green canoe similar to all the others. Shane could tell something was wrong so he decided to ask.

"You seem upset is everything ok?"

"Ya I'm ok I just don't know what I'll do when school starts up again, I mean I don't want this to end."

Shane gets up and sits next to her and for a while they just stay there then…Shane leans in, about to kiss her when suddenly the canoe tips over sending Shane and Mitchie into the water, luckily they remembered life jacket.

"Aaahhh it's so cold SHANE!!"

Laughing Shane swam over to where Mitchie was and helped her into the canoe and got back in himself. Exhausted they bother lay down staring at each other for a while, then Shane was the one to lean in and close the gap between them, he pressed his lips against hers gently so that their lips were hardly touching. Mitchie then returned the kiss and smiled.

"Mitchie, Shane" Connie called out towards the lake it had been 15 minutes since the time they were expected to be on the road heading back home.

"We're right here mom we got back a few minutes ago but do we really have to go?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"Yes now I'll go start up the van and you can change your clothes before we leave then we're off." 10 minutes later Mitchie arrived at the van to find Shane still hadn't left but he was waiting for her.

"Well I guess this is it?" Mitchie Stated.

"No, we'll write every day and I'll be back next summer to teach so this isn't it!"

The hugged and said their goodbyes once more and as the 'Connie's Catering' van pulled away the big black limo pulled up to take Shane back the life of a rock star.

* * *

Yes it's short hopefully the next will be longer! Please Review Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day Back**

"Hey Mitchie, how was you summer?" Serena called out as she approached her friend's locker.

"Great, wonderful, awesome, fantastic" Mitchie said with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Well I see that these are new" Serena said.

On the door of Mitchie's locker were pictures from camp rock; Caitlyn, Peggy, and even Tess were posted on the door but the one that caught Serena's eye the most was a picture of Mitchie on a stage with could it be…

"Is that Shane Grey?" Serena asked curiously

"Oh yea that he taught a hip hop class at the camp and well we just hung out a bit and sang together, nothing major."

"OK well I've got to go to class see you around Mitchie" Serena said before leaving to class.

Though Mitchie had told Serena that it was nothing major she knew, as well as Shane that they were together.

**Later that day:**

"Mitchie a letter came in the mail for you today" Connie called once she heard her daughter enter the kitchen.

"Really! Thanks mom" excited Mitchie ran up to her room to read the letter. It was from Shane it read:

_Dear; Mitchie_

_Right now I'm on a plane to start off the Connect 3 world tour. Jason and Nate keep bickering over the birdhouse that apparently I was supposed to make for Jason so I promised that next summer I would. So how is school going? I know it's only been the first day but I thought I'd ask. Ok we've just landed now so I'll mail this out as soon as I can and I'll talk to you later._

_Shane_

At the moment that Mitchie finished reading her letter she noticed that Hot Tunes was on but it wasn't too exciting so she went out to go meet Serena for work at Bernice Smile. While working Mitchie noticed Carly and her group of popular people enter the front door of Bernice Smile. Now this was rather strange to Mitchie because ever since Serena and her stated working at Bernice's the popular group didn't come around anymore and now all of a sudden they were!

"Hey Mitchie come here a sec" Carly yelled

"Yes, what can I get for you?" Mitchie asked

"Well actually I thought we might talk a bit you know about the summer, what you did at camp rock, if you happed to see Shane Grey perhaps?" Carly wondered.

"How did you know I was even at Camp Rock?"

"Please we saw you on TV it was all anyone ever talked about so now come sit!" Carly said

"Well I get off in 10 minutes so I'll come talk then" Mitchie replied

As Mitchie returned to the front Serena had already finished her shift so she left which meant Mitchie had to close up. She then returned back to where Carly had been waiting.

"So Mitchie, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I thought we could be friends" Carly started off.

"Well I don't know…"

"Oh come on, when was the last time you were ever popular?" Carly pleaded.

"Actually this summer for a while but what the heck sure I'll be friends with you" Mitchie added.

"Ok great talk to you later then ok" With that Carly got up and left leaving Mitchie at the table still not sure of what she was getting herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Who can you trust?**

"And here we have the earth it…"

The geography teacher was explaining another boring assignment to the class. Mitchie tried to concentrate on what she was learning but found that she couldn't because Carly was sitting next to her trying to talk about the latest gossip magazine and trying to get Mitchie to open up about her summer with Shane Gray. Annoyed Mitchie just told Carly everything, from the very first day of camp to the very last day there, everything, DING DING the bell rang for the next class.

"Hey Mitchie come sit with us at lunch time" Carly asked,

"Well I usually sit with Serena at lunch but I could talk to her."

"Perfect see you later" Carly called from behind

Mitchie had a half an hour spare before lunch so she went to the library (her usual place) and decided it would be a good time to write Shane a letter.

Dear, Shane

_Wow that was really fast, a world tour already boy you're going to be busy! Everyone at school has found out about our duet and it's all people talk about as I walk down the hallways. I haven't told anyone about 'us' though but I've told about the events that happened at Camp Rock. Well I can't wait to here more about how the tour is going say hi to Jason and Nate for me._

_Mitchie_

The final bell had just rung which meant time for lunch, time to tell Serena she wasn't sitting with her today.

"Hey Serena do you mind if I go over and sit with Carly today?" Mitchie asked rather quickly

"Why?"

"Well I was sitting with her today in Geography class and she mentioned to come sit with them at lunch, I guess she wants to here more about what I did this summer. So I'll see you later!" Mitchie said and walk towards Carly.

"More of what she did last summer? More??" Serena thought, "I haven't even heard anything from her summer"

"Hey Mitchie see I know your little friend wouldn't mind if you came and sat here" Carly said giving Mitchie somewhat of a hug.

"Yea Serena didn't seem to mind too much"

As Mitchie was sitting down Carly noticed a piece of paper fall out of Mitchie's books so Carly noticed a piece of paper fall out of Mitchie's books so Carly picked it up. It was the letter. She quickly jotted down some of the things Mitchie had told Shane and returned the letter before anyone noticed.

After school Mitchie mailed the letter to Shane just before heading home. Once at home Mitchie started on some of her homework then the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Mitchie it's Serena hey listen tomorrow are we still planning on going out for lunch?"

"Oh I completely forgot I already made plans with Carly can we do it another time?" Mitchie responded

Little did she know Carly had plans too! "Hi Hot Tunes TV I have a story on Shane Gray that you won't believe! Oh my name Carly Richards.

"But it's our Saturday lunch ritual and you go and change the plans fine I'll find someone else to go with, I don't know who with I just will"

"We can go next Saturday it isn't that big of a deal well I have to go now Serena bye."

After talking on the phone with Serena Mitchie finished up the homework she was working on then went to bed. The next morning she was alone in the house for the weekend because her parents went on a vacation. Mitchie decided to watch TV for a bit. After an hour she heard noises coming from outside then the doorbell rang. Mitchie opened the door to find…

* * *

OOOh a bit of a cliffy there!! Please Review thanx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Just Listen**

_Mitchie opened the door to find…_

"Oh my god Shane! What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked giving Shane a big hug.

"Well our tour bus just 'happened' as Jason put it to break down not to far from here and everyone else went to go get a hotel room but there are none left so do you think I could stay here that is if it's alright with your parents?"

"Well my parents are out of town for the weekend so sure come on in I just have to use the phone I'll be right back."

Shane turned on the TV as Mitchie went to use the phone.

"Hi Carly listen something came up so I can't go for lunch today alright"

"Yea that's no big deal see you Monday then!"

"Bye"

Mitchie returned to the living room and sat next to Shane. As they flipped the channels Hot Tunes TV was on so they watched that.

**TV reporter:** "Has bad boy Shane Gray found love? An insider to the star says that he and possible girlfriend Mitchie Torres met at a summer camp while Shane was teaching, the insider also says that the two have been writing letters since the end of summer more on this story at 6:00. We now go live to Steve on weather.

"Shane…I…I don't…" was all Mitchie could manage to say.

"Did you say anything to Hot Tunes?" Shane blurted out.

"No I wouldn't exploit myself like this but…wait a minute I know who would" Mitchie said catching on.

"Let me guess Tess?"

"No but someone just like her: Carly Richards."

Mitchie went to use the phone

"Hi Serena would you mind coming over? I have something to tell you" Mitchie returned to find Shane still in the living room re-watching the story.

"Shane"

"Yea," he noticed she was crying "hey come here what's wrong if it's about the story don't let it get to you trust me it'll blow over in a bit just give it time ok"

Mitchie went over and sat next to Shane again

"So you're not mad then?"

"Mitchie how or why would I be mad at something as stupid as hot tunes stories even if they are true?" Shane said as he comforted her.

Shane kissed Mitchie comfortably and gentle and she kissed him back. Then the doorbell rang and they broke apart.

"Oh I forgot I told Serena to come over do you mind going down the hall until I show her the Hot Tunes story ok."

"Yeah sure" and Shane went down the hall.

"Come on in" Mitchie called

"Alright I'm here what is it that you want to tell me so bad?" Serena said and entered into the living room.

"Well you're my friend so I want you to know the truth" Mitchie started off.

"What you're scaring me now?"

"Ok well watch this" Mitchie said as she replayed the story…it finished.

"Wow is it true?" Serena asked

"Well…" Mitchie started off

"It's true" Shane finished coming out from down the hallway.

"Oh my god!" Serena said.

"Yea and there's more too…" Mitchie explained to Serena everything that Carly had done.

After Serena spent an hour at Mitchie's, Shane and Mitchie found themselves alone again.

"So where were we?" Shane asked

"I think I know!" and Mitchie and Shane shared a passionate kiss.

Sorry for the wait hope you liked it!! Please Review thanx


	5. Chapter 5

****

first of all thanx to everyone who reads and reviews this story it's awesome it's fun to read all the reviews that are recieved so thanx. It's exciting to know that people actually read the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

Mitchie awoke in the morning to the smell of cheese omelets, so she went into the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked quite shocked, confused, and scared.

"Well we came back a little early because we couldn't get to our flight" Connie said.

"Oh well…" Just then Shane came out of the washroom and the whole house was silent.

"Oh wow this is awkward hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres nice to see you again I was actually just leaving now" Shane said surprised.

"No you don't have to go now do you?" Mitchie pleaded

"I wish I could stay but they fixed the tour bus so we're leaving in 20 minutes"

"Mitchie walked over to Shane and game him a hug and Shane gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me down the block and we'll say a proper goodbye!"

"Well I have to go now bye Mr. and Mrs. Torres" Shane said.

"Bye Shane her parents called and closed the door behind him.

"Mind explaining your self?" her mom asked

"Yea actually you see Shane's tour bus broke down and he tried to get a hotel room but there were none available so he slept here but mom nothing happened believe me ok" Mitchie explained "oh darn mom I have to go to work for a little while is that alright?"

"Ok go ahead just come back soon," her mom said, Mitchie then went upstairs to change.

Mitchie hadn't really lied to her parents about where she was going before but she didn't want to tell them where she was going after her mom questioned their actions.

"Hey stranger" Mitchie called to Shane and grabbed him from behind "I made it"

Shane turned around and picked her up by the waist.

"Come on I want to show you the bus before we take off" Shane said.

"But won't we get in trouble? And put me down I can walk you know!" Mitchie replied

"And risk hurting yourself not a chance, besides everyone's in the hotel anyway"

They got into the bus and Shane laid Mitchie down onto his bed and kissed her softly -a goodbye kiss- just then Jason entered the bus and saw them and chanted:

"Shane and Mitchie sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Jason arggh seriously" Shane said annoyed and stood up (he was kneeling by the bed).

"Well we have to go now," Jason said matter-of-factly.

Mitchie giggled, got up, said bye to Jason and left the bus with Shane following behind.

"Sorry about Jason he can be a little annoying sometimes" Shane said apologetically

"That's ok I have to get back home anyway my parents don't know that I'm here, they think I'm at work so I'll call you later"

"What you don't like writing?" Shane said laughing

"I do but it takes to long to here from you" Mitchie replied

"Awe come here" Shane gave Mitchie a quick kiss incase of photographers and returned to the bus.

As Mitchie was walking home she noticed someone following her so she quickened her step. Once she was about two houses away from her own a swarm of paparazzi came out around her so she had no choice but to stand there and try to move away from them.

"Mitchie over here" one yelled

"Over here" another said

"How's Shane? Did you know he was in town?" someone questioned.

"I…uh…" Mitchie was scared being surrounded by the reporters pushing and shoving their way in.

From Mitchie's house her parents noticed their daughter being surrounded by press so Mitchie's dad went out to help.

"Mitchie?" her dad called.

"Dad is that you?"

"Yea" her dad pushed his way through the people and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the mob of paparazzi.

After they reached the house they locked the doors and closed the blinds since the reporters were surrounding their house.

"How? Why were they after you?" her mom asked

"Is it about Shane?" her dad asked

"Well sort of…" Mitchie told her parents all that led up to the paparazzi.

* * *

**Well this is chapter 5 hope you liked it!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok first off i want to say that after doing 6 chapters if seems that the name of mitchies friend is Sierra not Serena but i'll keep it as Serena so people (including me) won't get confused!! please review thanx

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The News

"Mitchie time for school" her mom called from downstairs.

"Oh boy school" Mitchie said sarcastically under her breath.

Normally Mitchie loved going to school but because of the recent things that were happening she didn't want to know what she was in for.

She went outside to the end of her driveway to wait for the bus. Once on the bus she sat in her usual seat beside Serena. Around her kids started to whisper and point.

"Don't listen to them Mitch, they don't know what they're even talking about" Serena said turning towards her friend.

"But still" was all Mitchie said and just stared out the window.

At school everyone was saying hi to Mitchie and Serena as they walked by soon Carly ran up to Mitchie's locker with a huge smile on her face.

"Your welcome, it was my pleasure" Carly bragged.

"For what? Who said I wanted my life out in the open like this? How did you even find out? Mitchie said angrily her face burning.

"Whoa chill, I call this a favor look around Mitchie your popular now everyone wants to talk to you. All because of your letter…oops"

"My letter?" Mitchie said getting even angrier.

"Well you see I found your letter to Shane so I told Hot Tunes about it" Carly said proudly still not seeing how Mitchie could be so mad "after all, this would have happened sooner or later"

"Well I'd rather it happen later but too late now anyway I don't want to discuss this with you right now or anymore for that matter we'll be late for class come on Serena lets go" Mitchie called dragging her friend behind her.

After a few moments of silent walking.

"So is her a good kisser?" Serena asked

"What?"

"Oh come on I thought I'd ask I saw you two after I left so is he?"

"Yes!!" Mitchie said blushing a little

"Have you slept with him?" Serena asked

"Serena!?"

"Well…have you"

"No I haven't jeez now can we change the subject please"

"Fine, fine so how long you think you'll be Mrs. Popular" Serena asked

"Well who knows it may be a day it may be a week, but I'm sure it won't last long there'll probably be something more interesting happening." Mitchie said as they got into class and sat down.

Over the course of the day things didn't seem to be slowing down on Mitchie's popularity. Girls would come running up (some she knew some she didn't) asking how he smelt, how his skin felt and most importantly if his hair was always straight and perfect, the normal groupie/fan type questions but Mitchie just smiled and answered only the ones she wanted to answer. Now don't get it wrong Mitchie was pleased with this sudden burst of popularity and so was Serena. Maybe more Serena then her but she couldn't help but think she might be using Shane to get to popularity.

After school Mitchie called Shane to inform him of her days events.

"Hello?" Shane asked into his phone.

"Hey it's me have time to talk" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"Of course I have time to talk to you why would you have to ask Mitch?"

"Oh boy it's Mitchie again!" Jason said rudely.

Shane looked over his shoulder to see Nate practicing a song on his guitar and Jason staring Shane down angrily. Shane just ignored it and went back to his phone call.

"You were saying" he said politely.

"Well school was weird today everyone found out about the story and now everyone wants to hang out with me because I know you but I feel bad because it's like I'm using you and I don't want to do that to you." Mitchie exclaimed

"Ok well if anything these kids really are using you thinking they'll somehow get to know me"

"I guess you're right so has anyone asked you about the story?" Mitchie asked

"Yea a few reporters but that's it" Shane said

"Oh and what did you say?" Mitchie asked hoping he hadn't denied it.

"I said they were crazy and that it wasn't true" Shane replied.

"Oh…" Mitchie said with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm only kidding I told them that everything that Hot Tunes said was true" Shane said quickly.

"Jerk!!" Mitchie said lightening up.

"Alright sorry just trying to keep up my rock star image"

Jason then threw a pencil to the back of Shane's head.

"Hold on a sec…ouch what Jason?" Shane asked annoyed.

"You're always talking to her never talk to me anymore and it really hurts my feelings I knew you shouldn't' have gone to camp I didn't have a problem with you're attitude but now all you do is talk for her" Jason said ranting on and on.

"Hey listen Mitch I have to go Jason's having a mini meltdown over here so I'll talk to you later" Shane said not really wanting to end their conversation.

"Alright that's fine I can tell he's upset"

"Ok bye" Shane said and looked over at Jason.

"Bye" Mitchie said and closed her phone. She lied down on her bed smiling. Wow did her boyfriend ever have an odd friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while hope you like this one! Rate it even if you hate it

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Our Time is Here

_A few weeks later_

When Mitchie woke up she didn't have to go to school because of an in-service. Her mom had told her that when she woke up to go down to the community hall to help her with catering a wedding. Before she left the house she got a text so she flipped open her phone.

_"__Hey it's Jason are you there?__"_

Not knowing what to think she texted him back

_"__Yea I'm here what's up?__"_

He texted back.

_"__Just thought I'd say hi and apologize for what I said I was out of line and I'm sorry you can talk to 'lover boy' anytime, you have my blessing :-) __"_

She chuckled a bit and wrote back

_"__Thanks Jason I was worried this past week if we were cool, well I'm running late tell Shane I said hi__"__._

Mitchie then grabbed her stuff and headed out to the community hall. Since it was only a block away it didn't take very long to get there. Her mom put her to work right away doing dishes, arranging trays, serving food, clearing tables, and any other job that needed to get done. As she was mixing up some ingredients she overheard the announcer.

"It's now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance."

Connie quickly raced over to Mitchie.

"Here honey I'll take over you can go check it out"

"Mom they're just dancing" Mitchie said not too enthused

"Just go" her mom said practically pushing her out the door.

Mitchie didn't understand why her mom wanted her to leave so quickly but as she was walking out of the back she heard it that voice, that incredible voice all too clear.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
__Of what it means to know just who I am  
__I think I've finally found a better place to start  
__But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
__Could it be your not that far…_

No way she thought but sure enough right across the yard stood Connect 3 on the small stage as the bride and groom danced before them. When Shane saw her he wouldn't take his eyes off of her as if to say wait-there-I'm-almost-done sort of look. As the song ended there was a small applause and connect 3 went off the stage. Jason and Nate went straight to the food table but Shane went straight for something or in other words someone else.

A smile erupted on both of their faces as Shane came closer to Mitchie.

"What are you-" Mitchie wanted to ask but was quickly interrupted with a passionate kiss. Once they broke apart Mitchie asked what she wanted before she was interrupted.

"I thought you left what are you doing here? What about your tour?"

"Well we had a few shows a couple hours away then we get a call to come do a gig at a wedding. Now we were going to turn it down until I noticed on the invitations we received that your moms catering business was going to be here so we said we'd come"

"Yea 'lover boy' here wouldn't stop talking about you either" Jason said as he came up with 4 plates of food all for himself. This caused Shane to blush and get a reaction from Mitchie.

"Awe you're blushing!" She said quietly

"Well I can't help it when I'm around you" Shane said in response

Then a slow song came on through the stereo system.

"May I have this dance?" Shane asked

"But Shane I'm all gross from working" Mitchie complained

She was a light blue blouse and a dark red vest over top with a 'Connie's Catering' logo on the vest. She had her hair up in a messy bun and had a few stains here and there on her clothes and face.

"Non sense now will I have this dance?"

Mitchie nodded and the two headed out towards the dance floor.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Mitchie asked

"You look absolutely perfect" Shane said as he pulled her in close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Communication is key**

It's been two months since Shane and Mitchie last saw each other at the wedding. Connect 3 were now touring in other countries the current one they were in was Mexico. Today was Mitchie's birthday and at school everyone was saying happy birthday and giving her gifts, even though she didn't know most of them.

After school Mitchie, her parents, and Serena all went out to dinner. During dinner Mitchie's cell phone rang -her caller id said it was Shane- so not wanting to be rude she put it on speaker.

"Hey Shane you're on speaker"

"Oh good well you're on speaker here too!"

"Awe so what's up?"

"Well I'm on stage right now and just wanted to call and say" Shane says as he points to the audience "1…2…3…"

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mitchie, happy birthday to you!" sang the audience when Shane held out the phone; he brought it back to his ear.

"You still there?" he asked

All Mitchie could do was smile. Her parents were quite pleased by this young mans gesture towards their daughter. Serena let out a squeal of excitement for her friend as the audience sang her happy birthday. Mitchie looked around and sure there were a few stares from strangers but she didn't care.

"Yes I'm here and that was really sweet of you thank you," Mitchie said

"Well I wanted to do something special for you even though I can't be there right now. Well I've got to finish up the show so I'll call you tomorrow" Shane said.

"Ok bye talk to you later"

With that Mitchie turned her phone off speaker and close it and put it back in her bag. The waitress came up to take their orders.

"Hello may I first off just say that miss you must be really lucky to have a boyfriend to do that for you I sure wish mine would well anyway my name is Stacy may I take your orders?"

Once everyone ordered their food they ate and chatted about little things and once they were finished Mitchie and her parents dropped Serena off at her house then continued on their way back home. Once at home Mitchie said goodnight to her parents then proceeded up to her room. While getting ready for bed she checked her email and cell phone for any messages and then went to bed.

The next day Mitchie noticed she had three text messages on her phone so she opened it up.

_Hey just finished a concert it's about 3:00 a.m. can't really sleep… Shane_

Next one.

_It is now 5:40 a.m. And we've got to do a sound check in 5 mins._

And the last one

_What's wrong?  Why are you always sleeping jeez it's 9:00 a.m._

After reading Shane's messages she looked at her clock it read 10:43 a.m. She texted Shane back,

_I sleep cuz I'm tired you should try it one time!_

After texting Shane Mitchie went downstairs to have breakfast when she noticed no one was home. While in the process of making breakfast. Mitchie noticed a pink envelope addressed to her. It read:

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Hey! How are you? How's the school year treating you? Hopefully all is good. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Now when you get this it should be around your birthday so I'm not looking like a total idiot. I saw your story on Hot Tunes TV I didn't realize that you and Shane went public congrats! Well fill me in on every detail of you and Shane ok and hope to hear from you soon! Well take care all right._

_Caitlyn __P.S. Call me: (251) 555-4539_

* * *

**sorry for not updating in a while well here's chapter 8. Please review thanx**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

******

Chapter 9: Preparations

"Caitlyn oh my gosh how are you? I received you letter so I thought I'd call you"

"Hey Mitchie it's good to here from you so what's this about the Hot Tunes story?"

"Well about that I actually didn't go public with it a girl at my school found out so she blabbed it out."

"That's such a Tess thing to do really so how'd Shane take it?" Caitlyn asked quite curious.

"Well figuring how he reacted at camp he didn't make a big deal about it and he was actually over when we found out"

"Wow the Shane Gray at your house that's quite fast Hot Tunes may have another story be careful now" Caitlyn said jokingly.

"Oh it's nothing like that besides he's on tour right now so I won't be seeing him for a while now anyway"

"Right...well I've gotta go now talk to you soon Mitch keep in touch ok"

"Of course, well bye" They hung up.

Mitchie spent that afternoon talking on the phone with Caitlyn, after reading her letter. Noticing that the clock read 3:45 p.m. she ran to go get ready for work.

Later at Barnice Smile Mitchie and Serena were in the back washing dishes and talking.

"So how are the dance plans coming along?" Mitchie asked Serena since Serena was the head of the dance committee.

"Real well actually just a few more preparations to go through and it should be all set by tomorrow night it's getting exciting because it's close to the end of the year"

"Can't wait it should be real fun!"

"Oh you have no idea," Serena said under her breath

After work Mitchie was so tired she went straight to bed without saying anything to her parents.

In the morning Mitchie was awoke suddenly by the sound of her phone ringing. Not wanting to be rude she picked it up.

"Hello?" Mitchie said sounding sleepy.

"Hey you! Did I wake you, you sound tired?"

"Well it wouldn't be the fact that it's 8:00 a.m. and I do like to sleep in the mornings." Mitchie said recognizing it was Shane calling.

"Well I'm just calling to say that I'm going to be out of service area but I'll call you back when I'm back in service. Tonight is going to be a nice night," Shane said

"Lets hope so, well I miss you bye" Mitchie said and got up darn Shane for ruining her sleep.

At school everyone was now talking about the dance because everything was secret and nobody new anything about what was going to happen except for the members of the dance committee. The only things that were said were: the decorations, a D.J., and a big screen. Nobody knew what the screen was for they just assumed it was going to play music videos.

* * *

**So hey sorry for not updating in a while it's been kinda busy! Ok so here's what i'm thinking about doing with this story... i'm going to end the story probably on chapter 11 (i don't want you to stop reading though) but i was wondering if you wanted me to do a continuation with a different story or keep writing this one?? i still plan on finishing the story but whether or not i do a continuation it's up to you! **

**thanx again and please review to tell me what you think!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Dance **

"Ok why are you doing this you have to come to this dance" Serena was saying, as they were getting ready.

"Well I just thought maybe I'd stay home instead or something I'm not really in that big of a partying mood"

"I get it you miss Shane but come on please it'll be fun you can get your mind off things" Serena said sympathetically.

The girls had been like this back and fourth until Mitchie finally gave in and the two were off to the dance. Once over there Mitchie noticed all the planning that went into the dance.

The gym was divided down the middle by a curtain, but nobody could see behind the curtain. In front of the curtain were the two giant screens and a stage. To the far right half of the gym was refreshment's table along the wall and a few circular tables around the refreshments table. To the far left half of the gym was the DJ's booth and an open area for dancing.

Mitchie made her way over to the refreshments table and got herself a drink.

"Mitchie!" Mitchie turned around

"Oh hey Carly" Mitchie said as she grabbed her drink and sat down at the nearest table.

"So I was just wondering where we stood. I mean I don't want to end off the year with you mad at me or anything." Carly said sitting beside Mitchie

"Oh well thank-you but I think we're good I don't tend to hold grudges for long anyways" Mitchie replied.

"Cool so do you want to come sit over here with us?" Carly asked.

"Uh…sure why not" Mitchie said as she made her way over to Carly's table.

"Hey everyone Mitchie's going to sit with us now" Carly said to everyone at her table, "come on let's go dance"

After a while of dancing, visiting and laughing Mitchie made her way back over to Serena and her table. Then she got a text.

_Hey I'm in service now. How is your dance going?_

"Oh hey are you talking to Shane?" Serena asked

"Uh yeah he asked how the dance was," Mitchie said and she wrote Shane back.

_Oh it's going great but it would be better if you were here I miss you._

Suddenly Shane wrote back.

_Awe ____ I miss you too but you looks like your having fun._

"Oh my god!!" Mitchie said Scaring Serena and wrote him back.

_What are you talking about?_

He wrote back.

_Look up!_

Before Mitchie could understand what he meant someone screamed.

"Oh my god Connect 3 is on the screens!"

She got another text.

_Told you it was going to be a nice night! If you're wondering ask Serena _

Mitchie quickly looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Ok how? What? Explain please!" Mitchie stammered

"Well when we were planning the dance we thought we should have a band come in and I found Shane's number on your cell so he said that today they had a day off and would be happy to come. But I mostly didn't like when you were moping around all depressed without Seeing Shane" Serena said chuckling

"I wasn't moping" Mitchie defended herself just as Shane's voice was heard over the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight? Well normally we would be on tour right now but we got a special request to be here tonight for you all…" Shane spoke out.

"Yea well Mr. 'lover boy' over here wanted to come and see Mitchie" Jason said cutting off Shane.

"SHUT UP JASON!!" Shane practically yelled getting a few oohs from people, "well this one's called Play My Music."

"Oh and Mitchie?" Serena said

"Yeah"

"You have to do your final jam duet, on Shane's request" Serena smiled as she said this.

"What…no, no, no I can't"

"But you have to now go behind and get ready" Serena encouraged and pushed Mitchie behind the curtain. Play My Music ended.

"Alright well I guess this is all we'll be here for so…"

Just then 'this is me' music started.

"On second thought we'll do one more" Shane said.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
__That hid my face  
__So afraid to tell the world  
__What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream  
__Bright inside of me  
__I'm gonna let it show  
__It's time to let you know  
__To let you know…_

As Mitchie sang these words she walk up onto the stage and right towards Shane, and gave him a hug.

_Now I found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me._

A roar of applause broke out after they finished singing the last bit of the song. A while later after the dance Jason, Nate, Serena, Shane and Mitchie were all walking back to Mitchie's house with Connect 3's limo following closely behind "just incase" something were to happen.

Once they arrived at Mitchie's house Jason and Nate went into the limo to wait, Serena was staying over at Mitchie's house so she went inside to leave the two alone.

"I wish you could stay longer," Mitchie said starting to tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey only four more weeks and then we'll see each other at Camp Rock so don't cry" Shane said.

"But I don't think I could go because my mom didn't get the job again" Mitchie said now with tears coming down.

"Well don't worry about that I'll make sure my uncle brings her back but now I really have to go"

They both embraced in a hug and a gentle kiss before Shane proceeded towards the limo. Mitchie turned to go into the house when she suddenly turned back out and said.

"I love you Shane"

But it was too late; Shane was already in the limo driving away.

* * *

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while well this is the second last chapter of the story. Yes you read it right chapter 11 will be the last chapter. well please review it means alot**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Until The End Of Time**

"Mom let's go!" Mitchie yelled to her mom from outside their house "we're gonna be late"

"Mitchie settle down we'll be there in no time" Connie said as she approached the van.

"You haven't even packed yet I've been ready for weeks now"

"I'm sure nothing major is going on and all your friends will understand."

"Not the point mom now please hurry"

An hour and a half later 'Connie's Catering' was on their way to the camp.

"Mitchie!"

"Oh my gosh Caitlyn hey" Mitchie ran out towards her friend

"Where have you been? Everyone didn't think that you were coming"

"Well my mom wasn't even packed yet by the time we had to leave"

"Well at least you're here now! Come on I want to show you the cabin we're sharing" Caitlyn said and grabbed Mitchie's arm.

"We?"

"Yes you and I are sharing a cabin this year so your mom has one for herself"

"That's awesome!" Mitchie stated as the two entered into their cabin.

After an hour of unpacking and getting settled in all of the campers were called out to the Beach Jam.

"Hey everyone and welcome to Camp Rock I see we have some familiar faces and some new ones too which is nice" Brown was saying into the microphone. "I hope everyone will have a great summer out here and everyone is asked to come back at 7:00 for supper, Mitchie would you come with me please?"

"Look who gets to see her boyfriend!" Caitlyn said as Mitchie went to follow Brown.

"Jealous?" Mitchie turned and said to Caitlyn laughing.

Once they had arrived at Brown's place Mitchie was a little disappointed not to find Shane there.

"I'm sure you thought I'd be bringing you to see Shane but that's what I wanted to talk to you about" Brown said slowly not sure of how to put what he was about to say.

"If it's about our relationship I assure you it won't be a problem and won't interfere with everything here."

"No it's not that Mitchie I'm fine with your relationship really but, here you may want to sit down or something" Brown said.

"Now you're scaring me just tell me"

"Alright well this morning Shane was headed with out the boys in the limo to come here and as he was waiting at a red light it turned green so the driver proceeded through the intersection but before the driver had time to react a car from the left hadn't seen the red light and crashed straight into them." Brown said trying not to think of it himself.

Mitchie couldn't feel anything her whole body was numb she couldn't even speak.

"I got the name of the hospital he's in if you like I could take you there?"

"I-I-ok" Mitchie stammered she couldn't see straight and her eyes were filled with tears all she knew was that she had to see Shane.

After Brown had told her mom the news and where they were going it took a whole 20-minute drive to the hospital. The waiting room was cold like they had the air conditioner turned up too high. Mitchie sat and waited while Brown went to ask the receptionist what room Shane was in.

"Well they said that Shane's room number is 217 if you'd like to go see him" Brown said with concern and worry in his eyes.

"Ok I'll come back"

Mitchie's only thought as she went up the elevator and down the hall to Shane's room was why. Mitchie quietly entered 217 and looked around Shane was lying in the bed with a few wires attached to him, so Mitchie grabbed a stool and sat beside his bed.

"Hey Shane I know you probably can't hear me right now but just know that I'll be here everyday if I have too."

Just then the nurse came in to record the data on Shane's chart.

"Excuse me nurse could you tell me how he's doing?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"yes you see Mr. Gray here has a slight concussion but was awake an hour ago. He should be out of here by tomorrow afternoon" The nurse said then left the room.

Half an hour later Mitchie was in Shane's room reading a magazine.

"Mitch?" Shane said weakly

"Hey how are you feeling?" Mitchie asked grabbing Shane's hand.

"Alright a little better now that you're here. How did you know I was here?" Shane said trying to sit up but gave up and laid back down.

"You're uncle Brown told me what happened and I had to come see you."

"Mitchie are you ready to go?" Brown asked as he came into Shane's room, "I think Shane should get his rest"

"Uncle Brown could you give us a few more minutes?" Shane asked.

"Sure I'll just be out here when you're ready" Brown said and left to wait in the hall.

"What is it Shane?"

"Well I wanted you to know that the night after your school dance I heard you say you loved me and well being in love is when things are going so well that happiness is beyond belief though a lot of guys just throw the word out there Mitchie, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes really" and Shane pulled Mitchie into a kiss.

A few weeks later Shane was already out of the hospital and Mitchie, Shane, Tess, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and everyone else were all sitting at a table in the mess hall. Mitchie could help but smile as she noticed everyone's interactions, after all this was how things had started and now everything came full circle.

* * *

**SO this it! the final chapter to the Camp Rock 2 story. hope you liked it! who knows maybe there'll be a continuation of some sort in the near future. well thanks alot for reading and please review!! **

**and is anyone else in LOVE with the new Jonas Brothers cd A little bit Longer I am!!**


End file.
